Give Me A Reason (To Quit)
by NoggEgg
Summary: This fandom is afraid of me. I've seen its true face. One day, the Larry/Petunia Shippers will look up at me and shout: "GIVE US BACK OUR BEST LARRYTUNIA AU!"… and I'll look down, and whisper, "No."


Author's Notes:

Yeah anyway this is a gay ship smut fanfic for the Minnten strain of the Hosts (Larry/Bob)  
pls don't read if you are at work or school or in public spaces hbbdsjhfasfh  
Is this a parody or not only you can tell  
The author is not a native english speaker  
Im sorry if i ruined anyone's childhood

Note I posted this on ao3 first this is my old account

—

Professor Cuke's lectures were always the best.

The man had a certain charm surrounding him, which did not come from his ruggedly handsome face, his muscular body, his good posture, or his hair… he has an adventurous spirit, but also he had child-like quirks, which made him a paradox, an oxymoron.

Oh, forget it. If you can't tell that Julia had the biggest crush on her archaeology professor, then you must be oblivious to all human emotion.

In fact, at this moment, Julia had caught herself staring dreamily at her professor again, for the 100th time in the span of barely half of the three hour lecture. The professor let out a chuckle as he realized that he almost trespassed his usual break time. "Oh, how silly of me!" Professor Minnesota Cuke laughed. "I almost forgot the time again."  
"Let's take a twenty minute break. Feel free to go get some morning coffee. I see that some of you are looking extra sleepy." He gestured at Julia's general location. The small act made Julia quiver happily inside. "I'll see you then."

The teacher's assistant Marten had just began to sort out the papers. He had a faint flush on his cheeks, and was collecting the papers quickly, unlike how he usually does. The tiny smile suggested that he was expecting something.

He even turned down Julia's offer for help.

Julia felt suspicious. As the short little man rushed towards Professor Cuke's office, Julia couldn't help but follow.

Marten slid in, and quietly shut the door, but left a crack of the door unclosed. Curious, Julia peeked through the crack.

"Professor, you'd be happy to hear this," Beamed the Teacher's Assistant, "This time every student handed in their essays on time!"

"Very well, I'm surprised." Smiled the Professor. "Now Marten, give me some hot coffee."

"Okay, Prof! Do you want milk this time or-"

Minnesota interrupted Marten, " I meant THAT kind of coffee, Marty."

Marten gasped. "OOOOOOH."

The Professor smirked, rotated his office chair and patted on his lap. Marten smiled shyly, and went around the table. Minnesota wasted no time to pull him in for a kiss.

Julia froze, but she found herself unable to pull away.

At the other side of the door, Minnesota's hands started to drift under Marten's dress shirt, leaving Marten gasping into the kiss. Minnesota broke the kiss briefly: "Oh my dear Marten, you are so sensitive."

"—Professor!"

"Now's not the time, Marty!" Said Minnesota as he laid his small assistant over the office desk. He unbuttoned his suit pants as Marten gasped a little.

"It's so big Minn!"

"You don't have to say that every time dear," Minnesota grinned. "You're so wet down there."

Marty flushed even redder as Minnesota's member started brushing against his gap. Julia heard Marten let out a loud moan.

"OH YOU ARE SO TIGHT MARTY!" Minnesota cried as he started plunging deeply inside his assistant, making Marty squirm and moan and cry under him.

Everything lasted approximately ten minutes but to Julia it felt like an eternity by the time Marty cried out his name and they stopped. Minnesota laid flat on his assistant and both of them panted loudly. Marten grabbed some napkins to clean them both as the Professor said "Did that satisfy you, my dear assistant?"

Marten was about to say something, but Minnesota interrupted him: "Don't worry, there's more by night."

"Oh, Minn," Blushed the assistant, "The break's ending soon, I'm sure the students will notice if you were late, Minn."

"Ah, well," Professor Cuke smiled at his assistant as he stroked his red hair, "See you tonight."

Julia hurried back to the classroom, fingers trembling as she looked at the photo she took with the professor on last semester's study trip.

The trip had limited seats on the bus, and normally it was quite hard for any student to get in. Maybe she would not have the luck to go this time.

Or in forever.


End file.
